A Pirate, A Ninja And A Wizard
by WineLickingPasta
Summary: What happens when Monkey D. Luffy, and Uzumaki Naruto get dragged into the world of Natsu Dragneel? When they later find out that they cannot return to their own world, unless they work together to defeat a foe so strong he can manipulate areas of different worlds? -Disclamer- I do not own Naruto, One Piece or Fairy Tail May be pairing later in the story, isn't quite sure yet.
1. World Mix

-Luffy's POV-

A warm breeze came across the ship when Luffy and his friends were sailing over the new world.

Surprising as the weather were, they enjoyed every last minute of this hot day.

Being the cheerful crew, they weren't exactly quiet. Luffy sat on the head of the Thousand Sunny, with three cups in front of him. In the cups he poured up some old class sake. After the cups were half full, he poured the rest out in the water, and threw the bottle away. "Luffy?! What the hell are you doing, that was some really expensive sake! We bought it only because you were gonna steal it if we didn't!" Nami came nagging towards him. "It doesn't matter, its in the past!" Luffy said, not even turning his head. Nami sighed, and walked away. The crew knew better than to argue with Luffy this day. This one day. It's been two years now since Luffy's older brother, the fire fist Ace, died. They had never spoken about Ace after they had reunited. Nami had asked Rayleigh about it, and he told that he had heard from a certain man that Luffy had hit a wall, and had a mental breakdown. After the battle he had been unconsciousness for two days. It had been horrible.

Luffy raised one of the cups, and drank the sake in it. He put the cup back where it had stood. "Brothers..." he said, and raised his hand to his famous straw-hat. That was when the strange weather in the Grand Line took a grip. The weather suddenly turned into a fierce storm, and the ship were surrounded by whirlpools. The crew got into their positions, and Luffy, not having a position, kept on sitting on the head, until a wave kicked him backwards. A lightning struck down, and the mast got on fire, and Luffy, starting to become Luffy, took a grip around the mast higher up, where the fire had started, and broke it off. After dipping the burning part of the mast into the water, he went back up and but it bake in its place.

"Oh no!" Chopper screamed. He was scouting the surrounding area, and he noticed a great monster wave heading their way. The crew brazed them self, and when the wave hit, the entire ship were soaked, leaving the devil fruit users to the ground, Franky were busy with steering the ship, and Nami were navigating, Usopp worked on fixing the mast. A strong wind came, and Luffy's hat were ripped of his head, heading towards the water. Luffy, gaining extra energy from seeing his hat slowly fly away, he stood up. He were almost dragging his body after the hat, he reached the edge of the ship, he forgot the entire part of him being uncapable of using his power at the moment, he stretched his arm after the hat, getting a hold of it, but in the effort, he fell in the water. Chopper, Robin and Brook, hurried and screamed, and the rest of the crew got the message, but just in a second the whirlpool almost sucked in the storm, and the last thing the crew saw was the knocked out captain sinking down.

The crew hurried to the submarine, and Usopp and Chopper went in, Nami took the Mini Merry, Robin using her powers, took eyes on the surrounding shores of the close by islands. Franky and Brook looked over the sea with their own eyes. Even after hours of searching, there where no sign of their captain. Hoping for the best, the crew docked by the nearest island, and made shifts, so they always could look out for their captain. "Sanji and Zoro, why did they had to go investigate these islands." Chopper said.

When Luffy regained his consciousness, he was lying on a beach. He had never seen this place, and when he stood up, he saw a city, but the buildings were totally different, and everything just seemed strange. Noticing that the Sunny wasn't nearby, made him worry, he had been separated from his crew, again! Luffy screamed, he thought that if he made enough noise, they would hear him, but to no use. And then suddenly he noticed a strange looking figure stand in front of him. It looked like a cat... but it was blue... and it spoke.

-Naruto's POV-

Naruto woke up in his own bed for a change, and he dragged himself over to his shelf with the best instant ramen he could find. The instant wasn't as good as Ichiruka Ramen, that was for sure. "Oy Naruto." He heard the kyuubi speak from inside him. "What?" Naruto answered. "I sense some strong chakra like thing in the outskirts of the village." The kyuubi sounded serious. "You know, Kurama... I don't think its that much of a deal... if it isn't like a great chakra bomb thing..." Naruto was almost falling asleep. "sigh... Hurry up, it might explode." Naruto woke up in a second, and hurried to put on his famous suit, and jumped out of the window.

While Naruto was jumping over the houses at high speed, Konohamaru tried to attack him, to a wasted effort. "I don't have time for this now, Bakamaru!" Naruto kept going, Sakura who had heard the conversation, found it strange how serious Naruto sounded, and she followed him, and after a short while she caught up. "Whats wrong Naruto?" She asked. "Kurama told me this morning while I were eating Ramen that there was this chakra like thing in the outskirts of the village, and since I almost fell asleep I didn't take it so seriously, but then he told me that it would explode, and I wasted time on getting dressed, and I couldn't even eat up my ramen, which is not as good as Ichiruka's but whatever, I had to hurry but then Bakamaru came, and I wasted even more time!" Naruto spoke so quickly Sakura couldn't even manage to understand. "Naruto switch." Kurama said, and Naruto's eyes became Kurama's eyes. "There was some chakra like thing outside the village, I don't know what it is, so we have to check it out." He said, and switched back to Naruto. "Got it!" Sakura said, and both of them hurried.

When they arrived at the place Kurama had explained, what they saw was literally strange.

It was like a box, another room in time and space. It was a very stormy area on the inside, but on the outside it was as pretty weather as one could manage. Naruto entered, and Sakura was doubting, but followed anyway. Stormy, they knew it was stormy, but not this stormy! It was almost like a hurricane. Even though it rained, and thundered, and lightning struck down. Lightning struck a tree that separated Naruto and Sakura. Sakura had to leave the area, due that the was trapped behind the big tree, and she could only watch Naruto from a distance, and she couldn't believe what she saw.

The storm sucked itself up, and Naruto with it.

Naruto was knocked out, and when he woke up, he was in the sky. Falling.

Over the could, to beneath the clouds, at high speed, and now he could see a town, a very big one to. Bigger than Konoha. Naruto hurried and got into kyuubi mode, and stopped the great harm he could have been brought upon. Calmly landing on the ground, Naruto entered sage mode, he had to make sure Sakura wasn't caught up in this chaos. And to his astonishment, there wasn't pure chakra anywhere. It was only something that one could be reminded of chakra, but it wasn't.

Hearing a distant scream, Naruto hurried to the location, to find a strange looking guy with a straw-hat, and a blue speaking cat, and further behind, a guy with pink hear and a scarf that looked like scales, came running, and soon they were all standing in a triangle, looking sceptically at each other.

Naruto going inside his own mind, he spoke with Kurama. "I don't think we are in the shinobi world Naruto. These guys sure don't look like it." He said. "I agree, but what am I going to do, I haven't trained for this kind of situation!" Naruto said, starting to act like an idiot again. "try to get some information, find some towns folk or something." Kyuubi said, and Naruto looked at the two other guys. "Yo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Can someone tell me what is going on here?"

- - - Natsu's POV- - -

Natsu looked at the straw hat guy, and the guy with the strange dressing code, not that he should speak. "Yo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Can someone tell me what is going on here?" The guy with the strange dressing code said, addressing himself as Uzumaki. "You don't say that, I'm the one who should wonder! Your in Fairy Tail property, and I haven't seen you before!" Natsu said. He sensed that these guys were strong, but of course, he is the strongest person ever, except of Erza... or Gildarts... or Mira... "And who are you?" Uzumaki asked. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said and showed his fairy tail mark, it had become a habit every time he introduced himself.

"And you?" Uzumaki pointed on the straw hat guy. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become the pirate king!" He said. He was a pirate? And his name was Monkey? "Okay, Monkey, Uzumaki, this is Fiore's strongest wizard guild, Fairy Tail." "Hey don't call me Monkey, my name is Luffy!" "I agree, my name isn't Uzumaki it is Naruto! Dont call me after my last name, Dragneel!" What the hell was wrong with this people, they defiantly said their front name last apparently. "I'm Natsu, not Dragneel, don't call me after my last name!" "but you always say your last name first!" Luffy complained. "I agree" Naruto said. "No you first name comes first! That is why it is called first name!" Natsu said, this was an argument for like an hour or so, but then they all agreed that both was right, and that they all were Luffy, Naruto and Natsu. Gray came walking, and Natsu and him sent vicious glares at each other. "Natsu, what is the meaning of this, who are they?" Gray said, in an annoyed voice. "This guys just popped up here, they aren't wizards apparently, Luffy here, is a devil's fruit user, and Naruto a ninja, or shinobi as he prefer." Words were confusing as the situation itself. "Well anyways, they don't have anywhere to go, so why don't they join our guild? They are strong!" Natsu said, and looked over to the other two. Luffy were the first to speak. "No-can-do, I'm a pirate, I don't follow rules, and I got to find my crew." He said. And then he started running, but looked back for a second. "I want to see you guys again, so I'm not gonna say goodbye! Hope we meet soon, hopefully when I'm back with my crew!" And he disappeared. "What about you Naruto?" Natsu looked at him. "I dunno- this defiantly isn't my world, and I want to get back, but I don't know when, even Kurama doesn't quite understand, but if I could maybe take a temporarily entry or something." Natsu didn't even bother to ask about Kurama, but dragged Naruto inside a building, which were noisy, very noisy. "OY! MASTER!" Natsu yelled. He ran up to Makarov, and explained the thing about Naruto. "So is there possible for him to stay here as a temporarily member or something?" Natsu said, looking strong at the master.

"Sure... he could stay here, but he cant bear the Fairy Tail mark if he doesn't becone a full fledged member. He can stay here as a member, but he isn't a member actually." The guild agreed, and Happy, the blue flying cat shouted his most famous phrase. "AYE!"

- - - Naruto's POV- - -

The guild cheered, and Naruto were soon greeted by a lot of people, and just in two seconds, Gray and Natsu were at it, and had a brawl, which soon evolved to an entire guild brawl, and Naruto got reminded of Sasuke. "I wonder where he is now..." He said. A woman with long white hair, came to him. "They always do this, there is almost no stopping them, you could try if you don't like fighting like this, I would understand that" She said. "I'm Mirajane, nice to meet you, Naruto was it?" Naruto thought that the first thing she said was more like a challenge. "Yeah, it is Naruto, and I do bet I could stop them all." Mirajane smiled. "Try it, I would love to see your magic." Kurama told Naruto that the people here addressed chakra as magic, and that it worked in the same way. They also ran out of it in an amount of time. "Don't get blown away!" Naruto said and entered Kyuubi mode (he left it after he had went to the ground) The guild stood in astonishment. Natsu smiled, he would defiantly fight him. The crew went on with the brawl, since they thought Naruto would join to fight, but instead Naruto used his chakra to grab hold of everyone, and he said. "You shouldn't fight your friends, I've already lost one, and we fought all the time, and we still do." A tear fell.


	2. Reunion

Naruto was starting to get the hand of things in this world, like chakra, being called magic here, bijuu's were unknown, and there was wizards instead of ninja's, there wasn't a village system, there were guilds. Totally different.

The pirate Naruto and Natsu Dragneel had met, Monkey D. Luffy, had made an uproar in a city, because he didn't follow any rules there, and he had climbed up on a very important monument, and when the wizard came to get him, he ended up destroying half a town. The guild members of Fairy Tail just laughed when they read it, because apparently it reminded them of them self. Naruto made his way from his room to the guild hall, they were cheerful as ever, and Naruto was starting to recall his times in Konoha. The things to figure out were countless, and in the so called "studying" Naruto tried out for once, not succeeding well, so Kurama had to do most of the work, Naruto just read out loud. Naruto went over to Mirajane, who were preparing for breakfast, "Yo! Good morning!" Naruto said, smiling at her. "ah, good morning Naruto! Your order just came in." She handed him a box you could use for shoes. "Thank you, Mira." He said, in the box there were kunais, shurikens, and they managed the explosives tags too, but he weren't so sure if they worked. "I'm just gonna go practice in the backyard, if someone is going out there, tell them to look if am throwing paper." Naruto knew that Mira wouldn't understand the last part, but hopefully she would get the point. He went out in the backyard, and took out a log he had carved out of a tree the other day, and placed it in the center. It was an easy target. Naruto attached the explosive tags on some kunais, and in a flash he had spun around the log and thrown them, and to his amusement, they had gotten the explosive tags right. They were quicker to explode though, it was dangerously close to blowing his hand up.

"What happened?! Naruto are you okay?!" It was Mirajane and Natsu. They looked at the blown up log, and Naruto's face. It had been scratched a little by the splinters from the log, and they could see a little blood on his cheek. "Oh Naruto! You're hurt!" Mira hurried over to Naruto, dragging out a napkin to wipe the blood away, and after she had done so, she noticed. "There is no wound. How is that possible?" She looked concerned. "Ahahha! Didn't I tell you? I got a healing factor, almost like self starting healing magic, though I can't use it on other than myself!" Naruto said, he didn't want to go to detail with all having a monster fox inside him.

Natsu looked at him, Naruto knew that Natsu knew he were lying, it was obvious. Naruto went over to his box with tools, and took up some shurikens. "I'm gonna continue my training, but I wouldn't mind if you could stand a little back, so if I miss a shuriken hit you, they are meant to kill." Natsu immediately stood beside him. "Don't kill." Naruto looked at him, how could they, with so much chakra, not ever kill? Weren't wars affecting these people? "I kill if I have to, unlike you I guess, I have been in a war, I have gone through death of those close to me, I have lost friends, I have fought friends, I have fought those who already died, and I got help from dead people. They die all the time, it is my job to protect them, and therefor, I might have to kill." Naruto said coldly. It wasn't like him, but he had to show that he was serious. It was important to him, he didn't like to kill, but sometimes you don't have a choice, and wars were some of those "no other way" situations. "Don't mess with me! You don't have to kill! It is a serious crime! And even if it were war, it doesn't mean the soldiers were doing it purposely!" Natsu grabbed Naruto by his collar, and that's when Naruto had to show Natsu that it wasn't such a peaceful world as he thought.

"They were all the same person, you wouldn't understand, because I come from another world, I didn't know the crap about this place before I had to read stupid books! There was a guy called Zetsu, and he could clone himself, and he did, there were also re-animations, who didn't want to kill, but they were already dead, my friends had to fight there fathers, siblings, teachers, comrades, and you know what? WE WON." Naruto shook his way out of Natsu's grip, and went over to the toolbox. He closed it, and went back into the building. It was bad of him to blow of steam on Natsu, frustration of being lost in this world, not knowing what could happen in Konoha, all of it went on him, and it was literally just mean of him. Naruto found a backpack he bought the other day, and packed his things, he didn't want to leave, but it didn't feel right living here, he had to get back to his village, he were going to be the hokage after all, he couldn't stop here. When night fell, Naruto snuck his way out of the guild, but when he went through the gate, a familiar voice spoke. "you're here after all... Naruto." The dark voice, of one who had gone through a lot of darkness, and red eyes reading his very movement, it was Sasuke.

Natsu woke up the next morning, he hadn't slept so well, the argument between him and Naruto were biting his stomach, and he knew that war could be hard, he hadn't been in one in that way, but he knew a lot about it.

He went down in the guild hall, and it was an uproar. "Naruto has left!" Mira said. "What?!" Natsu said, and he who had thought to apologize. "Where do you think he went, where have you searched, he told us yesterday, he doesn't know the first thing about this place!" The guild had almost turned into a searching party. Naruto hadn't stayed for long, but he were friends with everyone here. Natsu and Happy flew around town, trying to notice the blond. "Natsu, over there!" Happy pointed out to a blond guy with a black haired guy, you couldn't tell if they were arguing or not. "Naruto!" Natsu shouted, Naruto looked up, and saw the pink hair fly down. "Natsu..." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at the Pinky, he knew that this were one of Naruto so called friends, no way he hadn't made any yet. Natsu landed on the ground. "What the hell were you thinking? You worried the crap out of us all!" Natsu raged. "Natsu, I've found someone from my world, another reason I got to leave Fairy Tail." Naruto looked at Sasuke, they were exchanging looks a lot, and Natsu had a feeling they could break out in battle any minute.

"What am I suppose to tell Mira? Huh, and the others! We are your friends too!" You could see a tear in the corner of Natsu's eyes, but you would react more on his voice, how it were filled with anger and raged, but also happiness.

"Tell them, I found a friend, and I got to help him, and me to get back. We have responsibility in our world." Natsu looked pained at him. "Fine." He turned his back, but when he were about to leave, another voice appeared. "AH" You guys! What are you doing here?!" It was Luffy, running down the street. "Luffy?" Natsu asked. "Why are you here again? I thought you weren't staying." Naruto added. "What do you mean? I haven't turned back, I followed the ocean, trying to find a boat." Luffy explained. "He got lost." Sasuke said. "Yup." Naruto and Natsu said in union. "Whaa- I know!" Luffy suddenly sounded proud of being lost. "Sasuke. Do you know if there is other from our world here?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. Natsu couldn't quite figure how Naruto could be friends with this dark looking guy, it kinda took away Naruto's light, but at the same time it made it stronger.

"No, but I've seen a lot of other people who doesn't look like they come from this world, like a guy who went around in a red kimono, with white hair and eyes, he called himself a half demon." Sasuke answered. There seemed to suddenly appear a lot of strange people now, you couldn't know who were wizards from this world or not.

"You seem to have gathered a lot of information." A new voice said. "What the- who are you?" Naruto said. "I am Haru, Nanase Haru, and you were talking about my situation, and I need to get back in time for the preliminaries for the new swimming tournament."


	3. Enemy Revealed

A/N

Hey everyone!

It's been a long Christmas for me, lots of hard stuff is up my sleeve, but I've been reading the reviews, and I love when people give some ideas! In this chapter there will be some slight SasuNaru, since it's one of my fav. Ships in Naruto.

There is a point in the story where the speaking thing changes, I did not know what I did, so yeah... it changes back again though, I have no clue of what's happening. By the way, I love it how you say what I do wrong and everything, but please don't correct me while using the same mistakes, correct your grammar before you correct mine, though I am not saying my grammar isn't bad as hell. Bear with me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone just stared blankly at the just arrived male. Haru, as he called himself. "Swimming?" Luffy asked, shuddering at the thought of water. "Tournament?" Naruto said, beaming at the thought of competition, giving a small glance at Sasuke, his life rival. "Your situation?" Sasuke added, wondering about what kind of information he would get out of this Haru. Natsu weren't quite understanding the situation, and just gobbled on some food he bought. "Ah FOOD!" Luffy said, stretching his arm snapping some meat. "Hey! That is mine!" Natsu said, diving on top of Luffy. "Ah – more food!" Naruto said, finding the bag. Sasuke took a step back, and gave Haru a sign to do so. The boys started fighting.

"Gomu Gomu no... Pistol!" Luffy said, shooting his arm at his opponents. "Fire dragons... iron fist!" Natsu said knocking Luffy's fist back with his horrifying flames. "Multi Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said, spawning multiple versions of himself all over the place. While the other were busy fighting the shadow clones, Naruto had entered Sage Mode, and stood up in front of the two. "Sage Art: Massive Rasen Barrage!" He shouted and from all edges Naruto clones came with giant spiralling things.

Luffy saw the attack coming, and dodged quickly. Natsu just blocked with his arms, which didn't come to his advantage. He got blown backwards, the sleeves on his jacket ripped off. "Shit..." He said, making his flames more furious and bigger. "Fire dragons... Brilliant Blaze!" He shouted throwing a giant ball of flames at Naruto, most his shadow clones disappeared. "Gomu Gomu no... Elephant Gatling Gun!" Luffy said from afar, and big metal looking knuckles came at them at high pace. "I didn't want to go all out..." Naruto said, having taken quite a hit. "Beast mode!" He said, turning the seal on his stomach around, turning all fabulous. "Mini Tailed Beast Bomb!" He said, running at high speed towards Natsu. "Oops!" Natsu said, jumping up, and stepped on Naruto's back, making him loose balance. "Gomu Gomu no... PI-" "Oh No You Don't!" Natsu and Naruto said in unison, Knocking Luffy downwards, breaking the ground beneath him.

"That should make him quiet." Natsu said. "It didn't hurt, and I am not gonna stay quiet after hitting me you bastard." Luffy said standing up holding his hat. "Gear Second!" He said, taking his arm out to his side at high speed. He turned kind of pink, and steam came out from his body. "Gomu Gomu no... Jet Whip!" He said, and swung his leg at a much higher pace than before. "Susan-o!" Sasuke said, getting a hold of all the boys, Especially Naruto. "It is time you guys shut up so we can get out of here!" Sasuke said with a deadly tone. "No way!" Luffy, Natsu and Naruto shouted in unison. "Those morons..." Sasuke muttered under his high "I am very disappointed in you" sigh.

"I will make you food..." Haru said, taking his apron out from who knows where.

"What?!" Those present said in unison, though everyone in different ways.

-Later at an inn-

"Haru is the food ready?" Luffy shouted from the living room. "Just be quite and wait." Sasuke said, he had positioned himself in a corner. Looking obviously displeased with the situation. "Awhhh..." Luffy said, he had been nagging since the fighting had stopped how starved he was because he weren't allowed to eat Natsu's food.

"Foods done." Haru said. Happy, who was there with them, shot up at the smell. "Mackerel!" He said happily. "What?" Natsu, Luffy and Naruto said, looking kind of disappointed at the food they were given. Happy, was very happy eating his fish, Sasuke was quite neutral. "I didn't say I wouldn't make you mackerel." Haru said, eating up his portion of the food. "Well, I was hoping for something that would fill my stomach..." Luffy said, who had already finished his food, trying to steal some more from his company. "Luffy cut it out!" Naruto shouted from across the table. Everyone looked at Luffy's extended arm holding Narutos piece of mackerel. "But..." Luffy said, for once, he actually let go of the food.

Sasuke stepped up. "Naruto. Let's talk, in private." He said, gesturing Naruto to come in to Sasukes room. Naruto stepped inside the room, and not so surprisingly, it was dark. Only the night table light was on and it gave a gloomy feeling in the room. "We need to get back. And soon too, if not our world might be in danger." Sasuke said, glancing out the window. "What do you mean in danger?" Naruto said, bracing himself for what Sasuke were about to say. "If we were sucked in here, might just say that others from our world will too, and if many shinobi disappear from one village, the other villager might think of it as an opportunity to invade." Sasuke said, taking a sip from a glass of water. "That's nonsense, all the villages fought together, and everyone is friends, they wouldn't invade, your overreacting." Naruto said, turning to make his way back to the others. "What if they think You are dead." Sasuke took Naruto's hand.

"Would that change anything?" Naruto turned towards Sasuke, who looked down in the floor.

"Well, you're the one who made them allies, maybe without you, they'll lose hope." Sasuke whispered.

"No, no they won't. Sakura, Sai, Fuzzy-brows, Hinata and everyone else will make sure."

"How do you know they won't change?"

"because, I believe in them, and they believe in me."

Naruto opened the door and went back to the group. «You took long.» Natsu said, he looked over to Naruto. «The others went outside for a bit, letting of some steam.» Natsu smiled. «I'm sorry 'bout yesterday. I didn't mean to make you leave, lets go back to the guild.» Natsu said, holding his hand towards Naruto. «Natsu... I'm sorry, I can't go back.» Naruto said, making a stand where he stood. «Why not? You don't have anywhere else to go!» Natsu exclaimed. «I have my home back in the other world, I am not in a hurry to leave, there is no danger I need to beat up, but I am gonna be the Hokage, and staying here wouldn't make that dream come true.» Naruto said, taking his hand up to his heart. «I'll go with Sasuke.» Naruto turned against Sasuke who stood by the door. «We're leaving tomorrow. The faster the better Naruto. I do not have time to waste.» Sasuke said and went into his room.

"I'm going to sleep." Naruto walked towards his room. "Right, I'll go back to the guild, what am I gonna say to them?" Natsu said. "Tell them, I'm going home." Naruto closed the door to his room. Naruto laid down on the bed. "Home..." He thought when he drifted off to sleep.

Natsu walked though the city when Mira ran up to him. "Natsu! Where's Naruto? I was worried and came looking for you both." She said. She was breathless, she must have run pretty long to be this tired.

"Naruto is going home, he's leaving with a friend tomorrow." Natsu said. "Oh... you must be tired, let's go back to the guild." Mira said, walking down. "Lisanna has returned from her job, Lucy too." Mira smiled. Natsu turned to her. "That took long." He spoke. "Yeah..." Mira looked up. "They were pretty far away, so most of the time it was travelling.

They stepped into the guild hall. "I'm going off to sleep, say goodbye from Naruto for me." Natsu said and walked into his room. "I don't think Natsu is handling this so well." Mira said. Makarov stepped up beside her. "He learns, don't worry. Naruto weren't meant to stay anyway." Makarov walked away, and Mira stood there looking at the mess the others had made while she was gone. "I better clean up a little." She smiled and started taking the dishes.

"Naruto... are you awake?" Sasuke said, stepping into the blondes room. "Yeah..." Naruto spoke quietly. "Can't sleep?"

"no, I just don't know Sasuke, how are we supposed to get back?" Naruto sat up. "That's actually why I came in now." Sasuke went over to the bed and sat down. "When I came here, I was completely lost in some desert, and I turned on my Sharingan to find civilization, but there was no chakra, except from one huge mass, and I kinda figured it was yours in the beginning, so I followed it, and then I came to Magnolia, the town where that guild of Natsu is. Though when I was in the town square, the chakra was above me, and it was more than your chakra Naruto it was a mix of something even stranger." Sasuke said darkly. "And what was it?" Naruto asked. "I don't know, after you appeared, which I sensed, the massive chakra vanished into thin air." Sasuke looked out the window. "That's insane, chakra don't just disappear, it must have gone somewhere." Naruto exclaimed. "I don't know Naruto." Sasuke whispered. "I don't like this feeling I get when I don't know, I mean, I didn't know about what Madara planned and all, but this is on a different scale." Sasuke said, moving closer to the wall next to the bed. "Naruto... I feel it." Sasuke said, his voice were shaky. "What?"

"Fear."

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. One could see a slight touch of emotion in Sasukes eyes, and it was the wrong feeling. "You know... we might not have been in this mess if it weren't for you and leaving the village." Naruto figured.

"If I had not, we wouldn't have won the war. End of discussion." Sasuke said, back to his old coldly self.

"Well you could've stayed after the war." Naruto continued.

"I'm a rouge ninja, they wouldn't have trusted me." Sasuke said.

"Well, when I become the Hokage, come back, and everyone who gives you cold looks, is gonna come through me, I have had enough of those looks." Naruto said, thinking back on his childhood.

"Naruto... I haven't thought about this, I never understood. I knew you were alone all along, and I used to now worry about it, I used it as an excuse during our battle at the valley of end, but you and I can compare, kind of. Everyone hated you for being the kyuubi, and I lost everyone I loved, but I weren't hated, it is two entirely different things, but the pain, is the same." Sasuke said, looking over to Naruto who now just looked at him if he just had said something that blew his mind. "Sasuke, I became stronger because it made my goal even cleared, and I made friends, I have you, Sakura, Fuzzy-brows, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Shikamaru and everyone else, I'm even super close with Hinata, which to my surprise is something I wouldn't imagine, when I came back from training, she fainted when she saw me." Naruto chuckled at the thought of Hinata, he had to give her something when he came back. That's when he heard something quite familiar, but so terrifying at the same time. Sasuke's laughter. "You sure have your moments Naruto." Sasuke said, still having a shaky voice after his laughter. "And last time you laughed like this, you were about to kill me seconds after." Naruto said nervously. "But were over with that." Sasuke said. "Yeah..." Naruto said, and the two of them bumped fists.

The sun shone through the curtains in Naruto's room, and when Sasuke woke up, he noticed the sleeping blond next to him. "Shit. I fell asleep in here." He was about to get up when he felt Naruto's hand holding the sleeve of his shirt. Sasuke smiled and took Naruto's hand away, and kissed him on the forehead. "I know you aren't mine to keep, but I sure wish you were." Sasuke said, walking out of the room and closing the door silently after him.

"Yo! Morning Sasuke!" Naruto said walking into the living room. "Morning." Sasuke said. "Man, you back on cold mode?" Naruto whined. "No, I speak this way." Sasuke answered. Naruto chuckled. "I'm ready to go." Haru said. "Haru?" Naruto asked. "what?" Haru replied. "I am coming with you of course." "Count me in!" Luffy said, jumping through the window. "Luffy! We will have to pay for that!" Naruto said, looking at his wallet, which was empty. "Nah, I'm a pirate, I do what I want." Luffy said, sitting down on the couch. "Naruto, the massive chakra, It's back." Sasuke said. "What?!" Naruto said. He sat down and focused, and his eyes turned froggy, so he was in sage mode. "I see it!" Naruto stood up. "Hurry everyone, we must go now!" Naruto said, Sasuke stood up, and everyone just ran out of the inn, forgetting to pay. They went out of the city, when they came to a long grass plain. There was a dark mass cloud above them, and a hole opened inside of it. From it, it fell some shady looking thing. "Ah... my pieces..." The shady person said, his voice was dark and hoarse. "I see you have a trespasser..." He glanced at Haru. "Take me back to my world!" Haru shouted, though it was very calm, and not that loud. "Ahahaha! With pleasure! I only want the big guys!" He snapped his fingers, and Haru was gone. "Monkey D. Luffy, Uzumaki Naruto, Natsu Dragneel... and then me, I want us all in a big event, a big fight free for all! The biggest fight in the universe, ending with destruction, depending on who looses." He snapped his fingers again, and Natsu suddenly stood beside Naruto. "What the-" Natsu said, he saw Naruto and Sasuke staring at something, and he turned to see the shady person. "Who are you!" Natsu shouted. The shady person laughed. "I am Garnevial Rendaval Octavius Oracius Theodeus, I am here to bring you to my realm, where our competition shall begin." He snapped his fingers again, this time it was louder and more threating than before. Suddenly everything went black, and when everyone came to their senses, they were in an arena.

"This are the rules: 1. You can kill your opponents 2. You win when everyone else is either dead, defeated or has given up. 3. The time limit comes in 24 hours, if you haven't defeated one opponent, you automaticly loose.

If you loose, your entire world will die." Garny said. "What!?" Everyone shouted. "Ahahhaaha!" Garny laugter was horrible.

"You are going to some wardrobes to the door at the right, you can choose whatever equipment you want, and there is three slots on a paper, and three pens, you all get to choose one person to survive no matter what." He pointed towards a door. "And also, Uchiha Sasuke, thank you for fullfilling your duty to lead them to me, since I couldn't do it myself." Garny snapped his fingers, and Sasuke was gone. "He is home now, its how I wanted it to be now, the three greats." He laughed, and disappeared.

The boys went into the wardrobe, and took a pen each. They all looked at the paper, and everyone at the same time, put the pens down. "I'm gonna win no matter what, and save everyone!" They said in unison, and then looked at eachother.

"I will not kill you, but I will defeat you both and save the guild." Natsu said

"I couldn't have said it better, but I would save my friends no matter what!" Naruto said.

"I will protect my crew! No one will stand in my way!" Luffy said.

They all glared at eachother, and started to look through the equipment, there were stuffs from different kinds of worlds, and different times, it all was messed up when it stood together. "Hey! This is my child suit!" Naruto exclaimed holding up his precious outfit. "And this is my old vest..." Luffy asked himself, he was pretty sure he had thrown it away. "This was my previous outfit before I was asleep for seven years..." Natsu said. "wow seven years? I was only away in 1 and a half almost." Naruto said. "Ha, I were training for two years!" Luffy said proudly.

They all took back the stuffs where they were hanging, and looked at eachother. "I hope it wouldn't have to be this way." Naruto said. "I agree." Natsu answered. "Were still friend, so I won't hold back!" Luffy smiled.

They all went out to the arena, where Garny stood. He was completely covered in darkness that interwined with eachother, you could amlost say that he looked like a tree.

They all wre ready, standing in their fighting positions.

"Everyone ready?" Garny asked. "Yes!" Everyone nodded.

"Let the battle, Begin!"


End file.
